Recently, there have been published a number of books which survey the present state of the art of solar heating and cooling of buildings. Noteworthy are:
The Solar Home Book, heating, cooling and designing with the sun, Bruce Anderson with Michael Riordan, Cheshire Books, Hanesville, New Hampshire (1976); and
Designing and Building a Solar House, Your Place in the Sun, Donald Watson, Garden Way Publishing, Charlotte, Vermont (1977).
Particularly of interest in the Anderson book are the following topics:
M.I.T. Solar House II (1947), pp. 23, 24; Telkes, et al--Dover House (1948), pp. 24, 25; Jonathan Hammond--Winters House (1974), pp. 40-42, 181, Chapter 4--Direct Solar Heating, pp. 76-113; Wright House (1974), pp. 108, 109; Odillo House 1962 (1962), p. 129; Zomeworks-Baer House (1971-1972), pp. 129-133, 181; Kalwall Corp. "Sun-Lite" storage wall collectors, pp. 133, 240, 241; Harold Hay/Sky Therm Process and Engineering--Solar Architecture House (1973), pp. 133, 137, Phoenix Test Building (1967), pp. 135-137, Sky Therm North, p. 140; Total Environmental Action-Jackson Freese House, p. 140; Day Chahroudi--Subfloor Heat Storage, p.142; Small Containers of Water, p. 188, 189; Solar Cooling, p. 197, 198; Bill and Susan Yanda--Solar Sustenance, pp. 233-239; Jonathan Hammond--Hammond House (1975), pp. 239-241.
Particularly of interest in the Watson book are the following topics:
M.I.T. Solar House II (1947), pp. 6, 7; Telkes et al--Dover House (1948), pp. 6, 7; Wright House (1974), p. 29; Zomeworks--Baer House (1971-1972), pp. 35, 45; Kalwall Corp. "Sun-Lite" storage wall collectors, p. 38; Harold Hay/Sky Therm Process and Engineering-Solar Architecture House (1973), pp. 31, 38-40, 47-49; Other Window Collector Designs, p. 30; Bill Mingenbach, p. 38; Prof. Shawn Buckley/M.I.T.--Thermic Diode Solar Building Panels, pp. 41, 42; J. D. Balcomb and J. C. Hedstrom--Simulation Analysis of Passive Solar Heated Buildings, Los Alamos Scientific Laboratory, p. 48; Selecting a Solar Heating Approach, pp. 172-174.
Also, in the Watson book, particularly see pp. 76, 77 for a discussion of phase change energy storage medium.
Both books contain extensive bibliographies and appendices of interest.
At approximately the same time, I am filing three other U.S. patent applications on related topics, respectively identified as follows:
______________________________________ Title Serial No. Filing Date ______________________________________ Environmentally Driven Heating 941,735 September 12, 1978 and Cooling System Thermosiphoning Module for 942,133 September 13, 1978 Environmentally Driven Heating and Cooling System High Mass Wall Module for 942,131 September 13, 1978 Environmentally Driven Heating and Cooling System ______________________________________